When a user purchases a new device, the user generally desires to transfer data from his or her old device to the new device. Utilizing a third-party service to transfer the data between the devices can lead to privacy and content ownership issues. Moreover, the data transfer via the third-party service may not be performed in a secure manner. Furthermore, all data relevant to the user may not be transferred seamlessly between the devices, which can degrade the user's overall satisfaction with the process. Consequently, there is a need for a system that is capable of seamlessly migrating data between the devices in a secure manner.